


Cotton Candy & Carousels

by assassinslover



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assassinslover/pseuds/assassinslover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Cophine at a carnival.</p>
<p>“Bubble gum,” she finally decided, sounding so happy about it that Cosima couldn’t help but stare and smile and she knew she must have looked like a lovesick idiot, but there was just no helping it where the blonde was concerned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cotton Candy & Carousels

“There's a carnival on this weekend,” Cosima said, absently stroking her fingers through Delphine's hair. The blonde's head was on her chest, her eyes closed, and her breathing soft and cool against Cosima's bare skin. Cosima felt the vibrations from her answering hum.

“Would you like to go?” she asked.

“Yeah, would you?”

“Cotton candy and carousel rides, yes?” Her nose brushed Cosima's sternum as Delphine tilted her head up to kiss her collarbone. “Are you asking me out on a date?”

“Might be,” Cosima replied coyly. Delphine hummed again, then pushed herself up onto one arm to look down at her.

“Then let's go. I expect a day full of fun, and you had better win me a toy from one of those games they have, geek monkey.”

“Geek monkey? Pot meet kettle.” Delphine snickered.

“You are mine, yes?” she asked. “May I not call you pet names?” Cosima flushed, her chest tingling pleasantly.

“Those things are rigged, you know,” she said. “They just want your money.” Delphine raised a brow.

“You're a scientist. I think logic beats money. People win them all the time.” Cosima smiled and leaned up for a kiss.

“Get off me, then, so I can get dressed.” Delphine flung an arm over her stomach, humming.

“But I like you undressed,” she stated. “Can't the carnival come to us?” Cosima laughed, and pushed Delphine's arm off, only to have it move right back.

“Del,” she said through a giggle, “c'mon, it's only in town for three days, and no, it can't come to us. I don't have enough room for an entire carnival.” Delphine sighed dramatically and rolled off.

“D'accord,” she said, and stretched as she stood. Cosima watched, then followed suit.

 

The carnival was very very loud, and there were more kids running around than Cosima could count, coupled with teenagers awkwardly holding hands, or trying to look cool by pretending they weren't enjoying themselves when they actually were. Delphine for her part had her arm slung through Cosima's, her fingers brushing the back of the brunette's hand.

“Look, Cosima!” she exclaimed, pointing to a cotton candy stand, then turning to Cosima with a brilliant grin on her face.

“Yeah, but do you want _that_ or funnel cake?” Delphine gave her puppy dog eyes, pulling them over to the side so she didn't have to worry about not bumping into anyone while they were walking so she could amplify the effect.

“Both?” she asked, and Cosima melted under her gaze.

“Okay, okay,” she said, relenting. “We can share.” Delphine grinned and dragged her off by the elbow to the candy stall. “What kind?” Delphine hummed in thought, a finger tapping at her chin as she scanned the menu.

“Bubble gum,” she finally decided, sounding so happy about it that Cosima couldn't help but stare and smile and she knew she must have looked like a lovesick idiot, but there was just no helping it where the blonde was concerned.

“Okay,” Cosima said, her cheeks hurting from grinning so much. She handed Delphine a bill. “You wait here, I'll go get us some funnel cake.”

“Okay,” Delphine said, biting her lip, but still smiling. Cosima split away, navigating the stream of people walking through the main aisle to the food stand across the way She couldn't stop herself from glancing back through the crowd while she waited in line, watching Delphine step closer and closer to the stall. She turned away before the other woman could catch her staring, and bounced lightly on the balls of her feet. Delphine popped up by her shoulder a couple minutes later, with Cosima's change in one hand and a very large fluff of cotton candy on its way to her mouth. Cosima reached out and plucked a tuft from the top, popping it in her mouth and licking her fingers off afterwards.

“Ever had funnel cake?” she asked, accepting the warm plate that the person in the stall handed to her with a polite smile. Delphine shook her head, her face half hidden behind her cotton candy. “It's the best carnival food ever,” Cosima continued, breaking off a piece and holding it up. Delphine licked her lips and grabbed the cake with her teeth with a wink.

“You owe me a stuffed toy, remember?” she said, then looked around and pointed to a fun house on the far end of the field the carnival had been set up in, one of the ones designed for children. “But that looks like fun, too. Can we go?” Cosima shrugged and bit a piece of funnel cake off.

“Sure, but finish your cotton candy first.”

 

Cosima pulled Delphine around the side of the fun house before they went for the entrance and kissed a bit of powdered sugar off the blonde's nose, which turned into a full blown make-out against the fence that surrounded the attraction. Delphine looked slightly dazed when she pulled back, with a dreamy smile on her face.

“You had a bit of sugar on your... yeah,” Cosima said, blushing. Delphine bit her lip, her own cheeks flushed pink.

“Thank you,” she said.

“Right, fun house time,” Cosima responded, leading Delphine back around and into the line, handing the boy at the gate their tickets when their turn came. It wasn't so much a “house” as it was a linear series of funny objects and obstacles, but it _was_ fun. Cosima led, holding Delphine's hand and laughing at their reflections in the distorted mirrors. Delphine's turn to laugh came when she made it through the rotating cylinder room towards the end without any trouble, while Cosima stumbled and tripped and fell over once trying to get to the other side, unable to keep her feet on the unstable floor. Delphine was biting her hand to keep her giggles under control. By the time Cosima got out of the tunnel, her glasses were askew and she looked as flustered as she felt.

“Thanks for the help,” Cosima muttered sarcastically.

“I'm sorry, ma chèrie,” Delphine said, taking her hand. “It was too funny to.” She fixed Cosima's glasses and kissed her temple. “I'll win a game for you to make up for it.”

“Okay,” Cosima said, her false anger melting away. She slipped her fingers through Delphine's, and let the blonde lead her away from the fun house, back into the throngs of people. Cosima had taken one other girl to a carnival, before college started. Her first girlfriend. She'd been just as skeptical of carnival games then as she was now, but she'd tried anyway, and it didn't stop her heart from soaring when Delphine paid for a ball, and lobbed it as hard as she could at the bottles at the back. Of course, not all of them fell, but Delphine had another two balls to throw.

In the end, some still stood, but it was enough for Cosima to get to choose a small stuffed toy, and the pleased look on Delphine's face when she picked out a small, yellow puppy.

“Look!” she exclaimed, holding it up next to Delphine's head with a grin. “Just like you.” Delphine laughed, and rewarded her with a peck on the lips.

“Another game, my love?” she asked.

“I did promise I'd win you something, didn't I?”

“We can find something simple. What about that one?”

“Aren't you afraid I'm going to injure someone, throwing darts?” she motioned to her face. “Not exactly the best hand-eye coordination.” Delphine grinned, her arm once more linked through Cosima's. “Okay, okay. I'll try.” She wasted five bucks on darts, because half of her throws completely bombed, but eventually she hit something, and even though all it ended up being was a stuffed bear smaller than Cosima's puppy, the happy look in Delphine's eyes was worth the otherwise wasted money.

“Let's go on another ride,” Delphine said, pulling Cosima along.

Even over the noise of the machine, and the rush of wind in her ears, Cosima could hear Delphine's laughter as the ride spun them around. They stumbled into each other trying to walk down the exit ramp, both dizzy, Cosima feeling giddy and a bit light-headed. They shared a horse on the carousel, Cosima perched on Delphine's lap, gripping the pole to keep from falling off and resting her head against the blonde's, her eyes closed, breathing in the scent of her shampoo as they went gently along. The Ferris wheel was last. When their car reached the top, and the ride paused, Delphine leaned in and kissed her, firmly, a hand on her knee, and didn't stop until they'd reached the bottom again.

“Home?” Cosima asked, gently swinging her and Delphine's hand to and fro. Delphine hummed.

“I had a lovely date,” she finally said as the left the carnival grounds. “It was definitely worth letting you get dressed for.” Delphine squeezed her hand, and Cosima smiled.


End file.
